poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thunderblast meets the Mutant Pumpkins
This is how Thunderblast meets the Mutant Pumpkins goes in Thomas' Monsterific Halloween. night an unidentified flying object (UFO) appears on Earth and drops a strange green goo into a large pumpkin field. After it jets back into space, the Decepticon Thunderblast comes to investigate Thunderblast: My, my, my. Who would leave all this goo here? all around sprout arms, legs, eyes and mouths Thunderblast: My own army of mutant Pumpkins! farmer, Farmer Jeb, comes out to investigate Thunderblast: Uh-oh! Quick, my pumpkin army. Resume being normal and lifeless till I give you the signal. pumpkins go back to normal and Farmer Jeb walks towards Thunderblast Thunderblast: Don't mind me. I'm just an Autobot. Farmer Jeb: But why do you have a Decepticon logo? Thunderblast: I'm just getting ready for Halloween. Yeah. That's it. she signals the pumpkins and they resprout arms, legs, eyes and mouths Farmer Jeb: What the? Thunderblast: chuckle Pumpkins, tie him up. Mutant Pumpkins sprout back to life and do so Ryvine Sparkle: Nice one, Thunderblast. Thunderblast: Thanks. Ryvine Sparkle: I haven't say my name. I'm Ryvine Sparkle. Thunderblast: Nice to meet you. Ryvine Sparkle: Why are the pumpkins alive? I can command the Plunder Vines like my sister does. Thunderblast: I saw something drop goo on them. Ryvine Sparkle: Me too. You ever heard of Princess Twivine Sparkle? shakes her head for "No" Ryvine Sparkle: Well, she's my sister. She has the power to control Plunder Vines. comes over Ryvine Sparkle: Speak of the Dalek. Here she is. Twivine Sparkle: Nice to meet you. Ryvine Sparkle: Hi, sis. This is Thunderblast. Thunderblast, Twivine. I'll do some testing of my plundervines. does as the two females converse Ryvine Sparkle: Yeah. I can use them to drain magic. commands the plunder vines to drain the magic from a pumpkin Ryvine Sparkle: What do you think? Pretty cool. nods Ryvine Sparkle: Yeah. You pumpkins wait until Nightmare Night. of the pumpkins plants a sign that says "Thomas' Monsterific Halloween" Twivine Sparkle: Wow! That's a title? nods Thunderblast: Well. I'll have you two helping me. begin scheming as the screen fades to black. The song "This is Nightmare Night" starts playing Twilight Sparkle: Fillies and colts of every age~ Bob Cooper: Would you like to see something strange?~ Bumblebee: Come with us and you will see~ Bentley: This is one frightful Nightmare Night~ Matau T. Monkey: This is Nightmare Night~ Pinkie Pie: This is Nightmare Night~ Evil Ryan: Pumpkins scream in the dead of night~ Thomas: This is Nightmare Night~ Murray: Everypony make a scene~ Applejack: Trick or treat~ Bertram T. Monkey: Till the neighbors gonna die of fright~ Evil Anna: It's our town, everybody scream~ Jessica Fairbrother: Nightmare Night is on the scene~ Spike: You may find something hiding under you bed~ Scootaloo: Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red~ Brian the Crocodile: There may be something under your stairs~ Fingers like snakes and spiders in it's hair~ Sweetie Belle: This is Nightmare Night~ Salim al-Kupar: This Nightmare Night~ Garfield: Nightmare Night~ Discord: Nightmare Night~ 12th Doctor: Nightmare Night~ Sly Cooper: Nightmare Night~ Rioichi Cooper: In this town, we call home~ Everyone hail to the Nightmare song~ Tennessee Kid Cooper: In this town, don't we love it now~ Sci-Ryan and Tennessee Kid Cooper: Everypony's waiting for the next surprise~ Applebloom: Round that corner, colts hiding in the trash can~ Batman (The LEGO Movie): Something's waiting now to pounce and how you'll~ Sunset Shimmer: Scream!~ Sunshine (Salty's Lighthouse Version): This is Nightmare Night~ Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Creepy slime~ Cody Fairbrother: Black and white~ Pinkie Pie: AREN'T YOU SCARED?!~ Buck the Wiesel and Buck the Wiesel (EG): Well that's just fine~ Trixie: Say it once~ Garfield: Say it twice~ Twilight Sparkle: Take the chance~ Darksteel: And roll the dice~ Skylynx: Ride with the moon in the dead of night~ Rarity: Everypony scream, everypony scream~ Timothy (Non-ghost engine version): Nightmare Night is on the scene~ Crash Bandicoot: Here is the clown with the tear-away face~ Thomas: Here in a flash and gone without a trace~ Ten Cents: A ghost is the "who" when you call "Who's there?"~ He is the wind blowing through your hair~ Rainbow Dash: Oogie Boogie is the shadow on the moon at night~ Airachnid (under the Cyberlings' spell): Filling your dreams to the brim with fright~ Sour Sweet: This is Nightmare Night~ Indigo Zap: This is Nightmare Night~ Emmet: Nightmare Night~ Wyldstyle: Nightmare Night~ Lemon Zest: Nightmare Night~ Sally Contralto: Nightmare Night~ The Cyberlings: Spooky creatures everywhere~ Sir Daniel Fortesque: Everyone's out to scream and scare~ Diesel 10: That's our job~ King Sombra: You got that right~ Dr. Robotnik: In this town on Nightmare Night~ Penelope (Sly Cooper): In this town, don't we love it now?~ Orla and Oisin: Everypony's waiting for the next surprise~ Prince Can: Nightmare Moon might catch you in your room and..~ Princess Graciella: Scream like a banshee and make you jump~ The Dazzlings: Out of your skin~ Optimus Prime: This is Nightmare Night~ Everypony scream~ Ryan and the Rainbooms: Won't you please make way for royalty?~ Sci-Ryan, Ryan and the Dazzlings: Nightmare Moon is queen of the nightmares now~ Everypony hail to the nightmare queen now~ Smokescreen: This is Nightmare Night~ Matau and the Skylanders: This is Nightmare Night~ Fluttershy: Nightmare Night~ Sideswipe: Nightmare Night~ Murray: Nightmare Night~ Thomas: Nightmare Night~ The CMC: In this town, we call home~ Scorpan: Everypony hail to the Nightmare song~ Everyone: La la-la la, Nightmare Night! Nightmare Night! Repeat Sci-Ryan and Odette: WEE!!! Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Sci-Ryan: That's a cool song. nods Matau T. Monkey: I hope we can do the Friendship Games. Ryan F-Freeman: Or might I suggest: Crash, Thomas, Ryan and the Swan Princess Christmas? nods and hugs Ryan and Odette Thomas: Yeah. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan